Babies holidays
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Jack and Erica's first holiday's


**I'm bored and ahead of my school work so I decided to write a one-shot. I hope you guys like it.**

**4****th**** of July – 2 months old:**

It was weird not doing their usual 4th of July things. No pizza in the apartment and watching fireworks on the TV. This year they were able to have a cook out. They had all their friends over. It was different but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Jack and Erica's first 4th of July went surprisingly well. They didn't cry during the fireworks, they actually slept. Erica slept on Monica while Jack slept on Phoebe while the guys lit the fireworks.

When it was over, everyone clapped. Who knew that the 4th of July would be so much fun in the suburbs?

Monica stood up out of her chair with Erica against her chest. "I'm putting these two to bed. I'll be back."

Chandler carefully took Jack from Phoebe. "I'll help you."

They took Jack and Erica to their room, changed their clothes and placed them into their cribs.

Chandler took Monica's hand and kissed it and she smiled at him. Monica grabbed the baby monitor and they went back to the backyard.

Chandler sat in the chair and brought Monica into his lap, his arms wrapped around her.

It was an amazing first holiday with their new babies.

**Halloween- 5 months old:**

Monica bounced Jack on her leg as he made noises that only babies probably understand.

"You and your sister are going to be the cutest bears ever." Monica cooed.

Chandler smiled as Erica drooled all over her rattle that was going into her mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her head, taking in her baby smell. "They are cute little bears, aren't they?"

Monica nodded, not taking her eyes off of Jack who was smiling at her.

"Now that we have them dressed up, what do we do? They can't exactly say trick or treat." He lightly tickled Erica, making her laugh.

"We take them anyway. Ross and Rachel are coming over with Emma. We go door to door and we get to eat their candy." She smiled.

Chandler looked at Erica. "Ready to go get candy that you can't eat?"

Erica frowned and started waving her toy around like she was enjoying the sound it made.

Chandler raised her up and kissed her. "I know it doesn't seem fair does it? You do the work of looking cute then your mommy and daddy eat the candy."

Monica laughed and nudged him. "Stop it."

**Thanksgiving – 6 months old:**

Monica got up early like always to start the turkey. This year was very special. For one, it was the twins first Thanksgiving. Also, Rachel and Phoebe were both pregnant. Phoebe, 3 months along and Rachel 5 months. They were both thrilled to be pregnant together.

Chandler walked into the kitchen with a baby in each arm.

"Aw look how cute." Monica kissed Jack and Erica. They both wore onesies with turkeys on them.

"How long have you been up?" Chandler asked.

"Since 5." She took the trays off the highchairs. She took Erica from him and put her in. Chandler did the same with Jack.

He shook his head. "Do you want some help?"

"Here." She handed him two jars of baby food. "You can see if the twins like these bananas.

He gave her a quick kiss and sat down in front of the two highchairs. "Ok guys, breakfast time." He started feeding them and they liked it. Very little was falling from their little mouths. "Dinner smells good Mon."

"You actually seem interested this year." She smiled.

He shrugged. "I am. What more can I want? I have a house, an amazing wife and two little babies that I love more than I have ever imagined."

She rubbed his shoulders and rested her chin on his head. "I love you."

He reached behind him and rubbed the back of her leg. "I love you too."

**Christmas – 7 months old:**

Monica held Jack up on her lap as she bounced happily. Monica kissed her and put her down so she could crawl around with her brother. Jack started crawling a couple weeks ago but Erica just started a few days ago. She wasn't as determined to learn as Jack was.

"I think they got enough stuff for 4 kids." Monica said, looking around the room. They got their kids some stuff, their parents did, and then of course, their friends did as well.

Chandler put his arm around her. "Isn't it crazy that they are growing up so fast?"

Monica nodded. "I don't like it."

He kissed her cheek. "Then how about we try the whole adoption thing again?"

She was a little surprised. She thought she would have to be the one to bring up the topic of another baby. "You really want another one?"

He frowned. "You don't?"

"Of course I do." She kissed him. "Let's get back on the adoption list."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

She stood up to get the twins from eating wrapping paper. She started picking up all the wrapping paper to throw away and Chandler started helping her. "Oh and how come we are still using protection? I mean I know it's not impossible to get pregnant but-"

"Yeah I guess we don't have to use protection anymore." She told him.

He put one arm around her and kissed her neck playfully, causing her to giggle. "How about we try that tonight?"

She laughed. "Sounds good."

**New Years – 8 months old:**

Jack and Erica just got out of the bath and now they are in their pajamas and drinking their bottles before bed.

"I know you have no idea what I'm saying but in the morning when you wake up, it will be a new year." Chandler said quietly and Erica smiled at him with her bottle still in her mouth, milk dripped down her chin. Chandler wiped it off.

Monica put Jack in his crib who fell right to sleep.

Monica and Chandler had offers from their neighbors to go to New Year's parties but either one of them really wanted to leave Jack and Erica.

"Go ahead, I'll get her to sleep." Chandler whispered.

While Chandler was getting Erica to sleep, Monica got the bottle of champagne out that they had been saving for something special.

"She finally go to sleep?" Monica asked when Chandler walked into the room.

"Yes." He took the glass from her that she was holding out for him to take.

"In case, I can't stay up till midnight, happy New Year." She smiled. It was amazing how much kids can wear you out.

He laughed and kissed her nose. "Happy New Year."


End file.
